


Change is Not All Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aang as Stefan, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Relationships, F/M, Jet as Matt, Katara as Elena, Mai as Rose, Plotbunnie were killing me, Slow Build, Sokka as Jeremy, Sorry Not Sorry, Suki as Caroline, Toph as Bonnie, Vampire diaries inspired, Yue as Anna, Zuko as Damon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really love the first one, then you wouldn't have fallen for the second."- Johnny Depp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is Not All Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this plot bunny bothering me for a while so I decided to write it. So basically the gaang and incorporated are the characters for the Vampire Diaries. If you haven't seen Vampire Dairies then turn back and make a date with your T.V. for nonstop TVD goodness. I kept seeing parallels between the gaang and the Mystic Falls gang.  
> Zuko as Damon Salvatore (both started out as villains and both are hot-headed, mysteriously handsome, dangerous, and both have a soft spot for there ladys).  
> Katara as Elena Gilbert (both compassionate, slefless, caring, loveing, and if you mess with anyone they love they would bite your head off).  
> Aang as Stefan Salvatore (both perfer to not start conflict and like to see the good side of people).  
> Toph as Bonnie Bennett (both are stronger then they look, stubborn, loyal to a fault, and would do anything for there friends).  
> Suki as Caroline Forbes (both are warriors underneath, strong, and caring)  
> Sokka as Jeremy Gilbert (both would put there live in front of the sister's and both are skilled in weaponry).  
> Jet as Matt Donovon (both are human???)  
> So if that interests you then read on if not then your loss. I will combine the atla and tvd characters backstorys and the characteristics of them in the charater if that make sense. So hope you in joy and sorry for wasting your time.

Once there lived two bothers, both in love with the same girl. The older brother fell harder for her charms then the other. While the younger took more 'convincing'.

The girl the brothers both loved had a dark secret, this secret was that she was a murderous vampire. The girl wasn't innocent as she seemed, she has been on the run for hundreds of years from a powerful being.

Vampire's have the power of superspeed, superstrength, and mind control called compulsion. But they were controlled by a burning desire for human blood that controlled some vampires more then others. The vampires that couldn't control they're  hunger, which killed all the people they fead on were called Rippers. The thing about this girl is that she would do anything to survive.

But the girl was the most beautiful thing the brothers have ever seen in thier lives. Every women wanted to be her, every man wanted her.

The younger brother did not approve of or liked all of the murders the girl had under her belt. So he told her he couldn't do this anymore but the girl compelled him to stay with her, to stay in love with her.

The town in which the brothers and the vampire girl lived in at the moment was called Mystic Falls. At Mystic Falls the Town Council learned of these vampires that infiltrated their town which included the brothers girl. They organized to burn all the vampires in the town's church and then in turn blame it on the war which was going on.

Once the brothers found out about this they tried to rescue the girl. The older brother knew she was a vampire but still loved her. The younger brother did not truly love her but the girl mind control made him love her.

The brothers saved the girl, but little did they know that it was a trap set up by the town's folk including there father. They're father knew of how the brothers will not stop until they rescued there love. The father disowned them when he learned of how they were in love with a monster.

Once they freed her the brothers were shot and killed. The girl rushed over to the younger brothers side much to the older brothers disappointment. The girl was recaptured, after the brother were shot, and put back in with the rest of the towns vampires. The older brother saw her being lead to her doom.

So they came back to life, thanks to her blood. To complete the transtion they had to drink human blood and if they choose not to fead, they would die they were informed by the girl's maid which they learned was a witch. The witch gave them rings made out of lapis lazuli which were enchanted to allow them to walk in the light (which non-ringed vampires can't do).

The older brother choose not to drink but to die because his love of his life was gone. The younger brother went to vist there father to say goodbye but learned that his father killed him and his brother. Overcome with rage he pushed his father, which caused him to get bleed. His father's blood was to hard to let waste so he drank all of his father's blood which killed his father. The younger brother soon rushed over to his brother and fed him blood that completed both there transtions.

 Once the transtion was over all past compulsion were undone. The younger brother learned of what the girl made him do which includes drinking her blood and loving her. He told his brother and asked if she made him do the same things but the older brother said it was his choice to love her, to drink her blood.

 The older blamed the younger brother for getting his true love killed. He promised him a internity of misery for getting her killed.

Now the two inseparable brothers were now both immortal vampires. The older brother hated the younger. The younger brother found out that he couldn't control how much he drank and he soon became a monster he once feared. He soon found out that he couldn't stop drinking until the victim was dead. The two innocent brothers were now both ruthless murders.

What are these two brothers names you might ask? Well there names are Zuko and Aang Salvatore.

○●○●○○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Katara never thought she would be happy ever again. Everyone told her that the crash wasn't her fault but it was. It was her fault her parents were killed.  
  
It was the start of her junior year of high school. She was supposed to be with Toph and Suki getting coffee but instead she is in a cemetery writing. It's not as creepy as you would think, she was visiting her parents so don't judge her **_yet_**.  
  
She sits down across her parents headstones, placing down flowers she just picked, on they're graves. She wipes at her eyes stoping her tears before they can form completely. She grabs onto her mothers necklace which her mother left to her. Sokka got they're fathers boomerang ( which isn't as werid as it sounds, along with being the small town's doctor, Hakoda was also into ancient wepons. This one supposedly belong to one of there ancestors) and their family ring.  
  
"Hi bird," Katara says to a crow in front of her. She reaches over and puts her dairy in her bag. She checks her phone she has four messages from Suki that ranges from aggressive to urgent like " _where are you_ ", " _you are going to be late_ ", and "even Tophs here so you have to be here too".   
  
She loves her friends. They've been friends since as long as she can remember. Suki is the sheriff's daughter and is one of the most controling people she knows. Suki was on every school committee last year and apparently this year. She was in charge of every dance of her class, so she wouldn't let anyone come in until everything was perfect (which happened there eighth grade year. At there eighth grade formal she would not let anyone in until all 125 balloons were ready, which postponed the dance a full 30 minutes). Suki has been though a lot this summer, her mother and father got divorced after her father came out as gay but she lives with her mom, the sheriff at Mystic Falls.  
  
Toph on the other hand is completely  deferent. She is strong willed and free spirited. Instead of going to school she would rather be hanging out with her grandfather and training to fight. Toph always wanted to be a professional fighter accurately named the Blind Bandit but her controling father would never let her. Her mother left her when she was young (who could blame her, Toph would tell her self, she had an asshole of a husband and a worthless8 blind kid. But Toph was never worthless her friends would tell her whenever she brang it up). She was born blind which gave her father more of accuse to keep her sheltered and on a short leash. Which made Toph want to hang out with her grandfather even more. She always strived to be something more then a weak blind little girl.  
  
Katara looks at the clock on her phone it's 7:30 so that means she has thirty minutes to get to class. She stands up and thats when she noticed a bald kid watching her. He looks about her age maybe a year older and he is holding a fresh flower most likely for a grave.  
  
"You know it's not nice to stare," she playfully yells at the stranger.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but you just look exactly like someone I used to know," the bald stranger questionly says.  
  
"Well, I've never seen you before. Are you new to town?" She asks the stranger. She should be going, Suki's going to kill her if she's late for the first day of school. But if she was late she could play the dead parents card which included saying such as 'sorry I was late came across a photo of my dead parents and could not stop crying' but those were more Sokkas speed when he needed a accuse for miss a day or week of school.  
  
"Actually I just moved back recently" the stranger said interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"That's cool are you going in to Mystic Falls High?" She slyly asks the stranger.  
  
"Yeah actually, I start today," the stranger tells her "names Aang by the way." He reaches over to shake her hand. She notices a large almost gaudy like blue ring on his hand.   
  
She reaches over to meet his hand.   
  
"My name is Katara and behave of  Mystic Falls I re-welcome you to Mystic Falls, Virginia." She notices the wide simile on his face and shakes his hand. She imagines what Suki would do to 'introduce' him back to town. Sure he was attractive his grayish eyes were cute, the large blue arrow tatoo that covered both his hands were different, and what she could tell is that he was relatively fit but he was more Suki's type. The boy next door type with a secret and telling from his tattoos she was right. Plus Katara was into the more bad boy looking guys with hearts of gold (look at her ex).  
  
After a few uncomfortable moments of him examining her she tells her slef it time to go (not just because of his werid starring but also she needs to get to school and now thats she think about it he does to), "Bye Aang" she waves him farewell.  
  
"Bye Katara. See you later" he says. Katara thinks he is probably right.  
  
She walks over to where her car is, no wait it's still her mom's car too her, is parked. She gets in and starts the ingintion, the car still smells like her mother's perfume. She starts the car and drives to school and trys not to think about the mysterious new stranger named Aang.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am sorry if that sounded a lot Kataangy but it is going to be at first. I am I die hard Zutaran (if thats a thing) and I might suck at writing Kataang so tread lightly. And zutara action is coming don't worry. If you know The Vampire Dairies then you know whats going to happen I am mostly going to keep to canon but will change some relationships and details. Comments are greatly appreciated they keep me motivated. Also I am sorry if it sucked.


End file.
